The Meeting of Two True Chocolate Lovers
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: The sensual lips moved slowly, forming the words with care and precision that for a moment, Hermione wondered how those lips would feel moving against her skin. COMPLETE. HG/KS


**A/N: Hey! I know that I need to update You're Mine! but just been busy, you know, the usual excuse. And to make up for that, here's a short one-shot for everyone and this is the first time I've written this pairing. I love eading fics on this ship but there's ony a small number of them unless any of you know a secret website for this ship or something that I don't know about. : Anyway, this came to me few months ago and hopefully, I'll write a sequel to this if it gets enough response. Read and tell me what yo think, alright?**

"What's the best type of chocolate, Hermione?"

Remus' odd question brought Hermione out of her sinfully delicious daydream, concerning a certain Order member that had been haunting her sleep ever since she moved into Grimmauld Place, once the secret society's headquarters on her best friend's insistent right after she finished her Auror training. She cleared her throat before levering her gaze to her ex professor.

"Sorry Remus but I didn't really catch the question,"

Remus raised an eyebrow before repeating the question.

"Erm, why are you asking this?"

"Because Remus here has the delusion that milk chocolate is the best," Tonks said from beside him, her hair being spiky and Malfoy blond for that day. She then rolled her dark grey eyes before giving her own opinion.

"But everyone knows that white chocolate is the best!"

"Say yourself, Tonks! Mint chocolate is the best, isn't that right, Mione?" Harry turned to her for support, his green eyes holding faith for her agreement. Hermione however, was still a bit out of touch with the weird debate between four members of the Order of the Phoenix and she turned to the remaining member whom was gazing at her through amused dark brown eyes.

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat as those eyes looked at her through half lidded lids, giving her the base of a good daydream later on. She put on the guise of mulling over her answer when she was actually appreciating the eye-candy in front of her in her own way. The way her eyes were discreetly looking him over was in a manner similar to savouring, dragging on the simple pleasure of having an eyeful of her crush.

It was only when those sensual looking lips quirked into a half smile, alerting her that he was aware what she was doing did Hermione looked away from the treat in front of her. A treat she would take her time in unwrapping. She found that Remus, Tonks and Harry were waiting for her answer.

"Well?" Remus asked.

"What's the best type-" Tonks asked but was cut off by Harry.

"Of chocolate?"

"Geez. You guys are really counting on my opinion,"

"Just tell us, Granger," the deep smooth voice of him was her undoing as she glanced at him for a moment and he was smirking at her, his head tilted slightly in waiting for her answer. She glared at him for awhile before telling the four of her choice, hoping to end the debate for once and all.

"Dark chocolate."

"What?" Remus asked, an octave higher than his usual tone.

"How come?" Tonks scrunched her nose as if thinking about that type of chocolate.

"Why?" Harry looked as if his best friend had betrayed him.

Hermione tilted her head, daring herself to look at the only one who hadn't protested at her choice. She let herself smile as she indulged the others on the reason of her choice.

"Dark chocolates have a high cocoa content which makes it a high quality type of chocolate. But why I love it? It has that pure taste of chocolate without the minty taste of Harry's favourite or the milk in Remus' choice and it is not overly sweet as white chocolate. It's all about taste and why take something that is not that ... pure? It's the treat for-"

"True chocolate lovers,"

The sensual lips moved slowly, forming the words with care and precision that for a moment, Hermione wondered how those lips would feel moving against her skin. Her gaze travelled upwards to his eyes which were twinkling at her, telling her that she had chosen his own choice.

"Right. So are you guys satisfied with that?" Hermione broke the spell he was casting on her by turning to face the others who were looking slightly disgruntled.

"I still think mint chocolate is the best," Harry whined with a pout that made him look so cute that Hermione couldn't resist ruffling his dark hair before planting a kiss on his cheek, not noticing the attention she was getting for acting out that simple gesture.

"It's not like you're banned from eating mint chocolate, Harry,"

"Hermione's right. One witch's best ride of her life is another's not-even-if-he's-the-last-guy-on-earth," Tonks quipped from her seat, making Remus choked on the Butterbeer he just drank. The two other wizards laughed, a booming laughter coming from the object of her latest fantasies. Hermione smiled and nodded before getting up.

"You can say that. Oh well, I got to go. Mum and Dad's expecting me for dinner,"

"You're coming home tomorrow right?" Remus said, fully recovered.

"Yeah, can't stay too long over there or Mum's going to start to talk about one of her patient's son or something like that," Hermione shrugged into her jacket that was hanging at the back of her chair.

"You better come home soon. Can't leave me with these fake chocolate lovers, can you Granger?"

Hermione let a smile formed on her face as she tilted her head, as if assessing the wizard in front of her before nodding her curly head.

"Of course. But one thing, it's Hermione, not Granger. Got that, Shacklebolt?"

**A/N:So? Tell me. Tell me. In a review. Thank you.**

**fahanizhieliq**


End file.
